


A Final Farewell

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Community: sailormoonland, Family, Feels, Gen, Mars's Ball Crushing Red High Heels of Fury!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei receives an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Several years into the future.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Write a story that takes place in the past or the future.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** This won [third place](http://i917.photobucket.com/albums/ad17/411media/SML/Banners/Mine/backwards.png) in the _Backwards Forwards_ challenge during Battle II at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

He came one morning in the fall. She was sweeping dead leaves off the steps when he just pulled up out of nowhere in a big fancy car with his publicist in tow and the press right around the corner.

She didn’t want any of it – the crowds, the flashing cameras, the disruptions. Least of all, him. No more lies and excuses; this was the last time. Yuuichirou raced to welcome him. Rei turned away in disgust and marched into the shrine to get away from all of it. She lit some incense, and bowed before the perpetually roaring fire to pray.

 _Mother_ , her heart called out to the spirit world. _How could you bear him?_

_What should I do, Grandpa?_

She heard the screen slide open and ignored it, focussing on the images in her mind. Then someone stepped between her and the blaze, causing her to lose her concentration. Rei forced her eyes open and stared at the legs in front of her.

He wore shiny leather shoes and a crisp new suit, the uniform of the government official. She slowly got to her feet. Eventually, she met his eyes.

He was older, of course. Stress lines creased his face and his hair was slowly turning grey. She, no doubt, looked different as well. Much had changed in seven years.

"Father," she finally addressed him. Her voice was quiet and flat. He presented her with a large bouquet of lilies and a basket of fruit, gifts for the shrine.

She knew this routine. After presenting her with beautiful presents, he would bow deeply and beg her forgiveness. Offer to take her to dinner, talk about how he would be around more. Things were different now – he wasn't just Hino Takashi, that bastard who’d abandoned her, or Hino Takashi, the statesman. He was the Hino Takashi, Prime Minister of Japan. It would have been better if he had not shown up at all.

"Rei – chan," he started, his forehead practically on the floor. Right where it belongs, she said to herself. "You are the light of my heart. Nothing would make me happier than to see your beautiful smiling face more often. Come with me and –"

Rei snapped. 

"No more! As if you coming here, again, to spout your false promises weren’t bad enough."

"Rei, my child –"

"I'm not a child anymore, let alone yours," she spat at him. "I am the head priestess. I won't leave my home and my duties to follow some stranger so he can pretend to be a family man." She snatched the flowers from him and thrust them into the fire. "As far as I’m concerned, my family is dead."

Her father stared up at her for a long time, as if to say goodbye. Then he quickly and quietly left the shrine, and her life, forever.


End file.
